Electronic devices, including for example computers, may be used to implement presentation applications. Using presentation applications, users may create one or more slides that include some form of visual information. The user may direct the presentation application to open slide show presentations or other file types that were not originally created by the same version or type of the presentation application. When this occurs, the presentation application may not open the file requested by the user and signal a failed attempt, or the presentation application may open the file without addressing any errors due to features in the file that are unsupported by the presentation application. Similar issues may arise when the user attempts to save a slide show presentation into an older version of the presentation. Thus, a user cannot easily convert a file from one version or type of application to another.